Brotherly Love
by galvianna
Summary: A quiet night in Noxus arises some trouble in the Noxian brothers household. A few bad dreams, and a few exchanged feelings. *Just a short little one shot, sorry for lack of detail or errors it's late and I had a sudden idea :D Reviews are appreciated!


A cold night in Noxus it was, the lampposts lit up in the streets of the city, and the shop doors locked. It was quiet throughout the corridors as well, no crime or trouble going on, and the owls cooed through the darkness. But for the home of the two Noxian brothers, Darius and Draven, was a different setting.

Darius, the older brother, was sound asleep in his large bed (fit for just his built figure). The sheets moved above him as he lied on his back. He tossed and turned as he dreamed, he never remembered his dreams, but they seemed to be good as he smiled in his sleep. The house seemed peaceful, until a bang came from the separate room from Darius. The older man jolted his sleepy eyes open, he gave a smug look, this happened every night.

Draven had terrible nightmares about Summoners Rift, that very often woke his slumber. For some odd reason it happened every night which Darius did not like one bit, but he can't control it. The muscular man sat up in his bed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and slicking his black hair, which was now in a tangled mess, back. He planted his feet on the carpet floor, and half-stomped down the hallway to Draven's door.

Opening the door, Darius forced it open, staring at his little brother who was now thrashing about and throwing his blades across the room. In his room, there were many cracks in the wall from past experiences. Darius never bothered to get those fixed, cause it just kept happening, and far to much money to spend on a silly thing. Eventually the walls of Dravens room would fall.

The older brother, who was in his red boxers and a tight red tank top for bed, continued to stare at his brother. He would have to break the fight up between Draven and his walls, hoping not to see his walls fall and hear "PENTAKILL". Darius was in a sleepy haze, he slugged himself over the Draven as soon as he caught his blade again, and took the glowing metal from him. "Come get in bed." Darius mused to his brother.

Draven stared at him in disbelief, _*again?*_, he thought. He was a big boy now! He shouldn't have to take orders from his old brother who was greying on the head. Draven knew he would have to handle himself soon, but it never made him feel any better if he didn't take his fear out on somthing. Darius glared at him as his younger brother shook his head, his mustache moving with it. The older brother took him by the mustache, and drug him to his bedroom. "Get under the covers." He smiled at his brother.

The covers were wrinkled now with two grown men under the fabric. Draven couldn't sleep, even if he was comfortable by his brother, who was relatively warm. This was a nightly thing, he didn't mind it, but still felt like a child. It calmed him to know that his brother was there when he was distressed. Darius was never there for him in any other situation, and often left him to die in the Fields of Justice. But this was the only time he ever cared for his brother.

The little brother sat up next to Darius, sighing, and looking over at his sibling. "Yes?" Darius whispered as he felt the matress shift. He stared at him, "I can't sleep, even if i'm in your bed, it's weird." Draven brought his knees to his chin. The black haired man turned on his side and looked his brother in the eyes, his already developing dark circles under them from lack of sleep.

"Com'ere." Darius held his arms out to his brother. The arms were long in the dark, Draven lied back down on the warm spot where he once was. Coiling himself into his elder brothers arms, it was like when they were kids when they read books to each other under the covers with a flashlight and cuddled eachother to sleep. Darius felt his brothers warmth next to him, it was pleasant, and Draven thought the same. Strong lips grazed Draven's forehead as he quietly fell asleep in large arms.

It wasn't any different than brotherly love.


End file.
